


Papa, Don’t Preach

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [11]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, I seriously love these two, Tears, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unwanted Pregnancy, lindanny, patient Danny, scared, scared Linda, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: “I made up my mind, I’m keeping my baby.”Okay, so it’s not like that song. She’s married, her father’s out of the picture, and she’s not sure she wants the baby...
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Papa, Don’t Preach

"No..." Linda whispered barely audible. She closed her eyes, gripping the bathroom sink. She didn’t want this, not now, not ever, not after... She picked up the stupid stick again and let out a sob. 

Linda tried to remember the last time she and Danny had sex. 

“Yesterday. It was yesterday, you whore.” 

So she walked into the bedroom and stared at the wall calendar. Her period was well past due; why hadn't she noticed? Why wasn't she more careful? What wasn't *he* more careful?

Linda needed answers, needed someone to knock some sense into her. She grabbed her car keys and drove into Manhattan.

************

"Mary?" Linda called as she made her way through the front door. 

"In here, dear!"

She walked to the living room, "Mary, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." She scooted on the couch, gathering her needle point. "What's up?"

Linda stared down at her wedding rings, fiddling with the engagement ring. "I... I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Linda, that's great!" Mary's smile immediately faded when she saw her daughter in law looking up, eyes filled with tears ready to fall. "That's not great."

"I don't want it."

Mary was surprised, "you don't... but haven't you and Danny been talking about another one?"

"*Danny* wants another one. I don't."

"I'm sorry, Linda, but I'm confused. Weeks ago, you were talking abo-"

"*Danny* was talking about it, I wasn't. I don't want another baby." Linda sniffed, trying to keep the threatening tears to stay in her eyes. "I'm such a terrible person."

"No you're not. You're a great person. Now tell me, why don't you want this baby?" Mary loved babies; she loved anybody's babies- hers, Millie's, Avery's... she was obsessed with babies. She loved her little granddaughter Nicky, and she knew she'd love whatever came next. 

As quietly as a mouse, Linda confessed , "I'm scared."

"And you have every right to be. Why are you scared?"

"What if I lose it again? What if I have a miscarriage? Or a still birth like-" She closed her eyes, that was still a touchy subject. It would always be a touchy subject.

Mary wanted to tell her none of that would ever happened, but no one thought Linda's still birth would happen, and it still did.   
"You need to talk to Danny about this."

"No!" Linda stood up and turned in a small circle, as if trying to physically get away from the idea. "I can't do that."

"Well, honey, he's going to notice when you start showing."

"But he's going to be mad at me. He's going to tell me I'm stupid and paranoid and I shouldn't be thinking these things."

"Linda, Danny would never call you stupid. You still need to talk about it." She paused, thinking about how to word her next sentence in a way that won't send Linda to the water park.

Linda shook her head, a few tears slipping out of her eyes. She furiously wiped them away, feeling cornered. 

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Mary wondered quietly. Even though she lived through the Wade v Roe act, the idea of abortion (legal or not) was still completely foreign to her. Sure, her last two kiddos were unplanned, but she had wanted them. 

Mary was pretty sure Linda shared her beliefs, but the blonde was a feminist. She always said she could do whatever the hell she wanted to and with her body, and anyone to tell her otherwise would be better off dead.

"No, I couldn't abort the baby. As soon as that egg's fertilized, it's a human. A tiny, itty, bitty pea-sized human that depends on me for.... everything, even oxygen." And that thought is scary as hell. 

"My advice? Talk to your husband."

***********

"Hi, honey." Danny kissed her lips in their usual greeting. "How was your day? Did you work today?"

"I work Monday. How was your day?"

"Uneventful."

"Really? I'd think it'd be busy, seeing as you're the best." ‘That's right, Linda. Butter him up so he won't yell at you.’ 

Danny smiled and kissed her again, "wrapping up a case is always easy and uneventful. Lotta stupid paperwork. Which means," he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she feels nauseous again. Kissing her cheeks and neck, he told her, "which means I'm yours for the whole weekend."

Which ordinarily would be fantastic, but now it sounds terrible to Linda. He was going to have to spend the whole weekend with his pregnant wife who didn’t want to be pregnant. 

She faked a smile so he wouldn’t see her true feelings. She kissed him back, meaning to be languid and sweet, but she couldn’t help herself.

She pulled back after the searing kiss. "Why don't you get cleaned up, then we can eat?"

While he was washing up, Linda heats up the chicken chili on the stove. It was hard not to cry into the chili; she heard her heart pounding in her ears, felt it thudding in her chest. 

Danny wasn’t coming, and she stared to worry, which she shouldn't do, because he was perfectly capable of washing his hands and face, but she still worried anyways. She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Danny?"

He walked out, a slightly confused look on his face, and held up the box for the home pregnancy. 

"I meant to throw that away."

"Did you think you were pregnant?"

Linda sat on the bed, and looked to the floor. She paused for a long time, and the suspense was killing Danny. "I... am pregnant."

"That's fantastic!" He saw her crestfallen face, "Uh, sweetheart, why am I smiling and you look like you want to die?"

She pathetically lied on the bed, curling her knees to her flat stomach. The tears came and she hated it 

"Linda?" Danny knelt in front of her, holding her hand. "Honey, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Obviously not!"

"Why the hell not?" His voice was so soothing, so calm and quiet and concerned. 

"I don't want it." She whispered quietly. She felt his hand tense in hers. He was quite for a long, long time. "Please say something."

"Why? Why don't you want the baby? You told me you'd want another one."

"That was before I got one!" She babbled, sure he couldn’t understand her 

Danny sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back, kissed her head, rocked her gently. 

Once Linda calmed down, which she was sure was several, several minutes, she laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair slowly, processing all of it. 

"So you're going to abort?"

"I- no. I couldn't do that."

"Adoption?"

"You seem very okay with this idea."

"I'm not going to force you to have something you don't want, even if I want it. It's your body, baby, and you do what you want."

‘Man, I love him’, Linda thought before speaking again. "I just wish we could skip the whole pregnancy, y'know? Just immediately have a baby."

"You loved being pregnant."

She got off his lap. "But I lost the baby. Don't you get it? I lost her. I killed her-"

"No." Danny said firmly and stood up. "You didn't kill her, Linda. Something went wrong. You didn't cut off her oxygen supply."

"Yes, I did."

"Honey, we've been over this. There was absolutely nothing you could've done. It was my fault anyways. But I need to know... do you really not want this baby, or are you just scared shitless?"

She closed eyes, more tears coming. "I'm scared."

"So we'll figure it out. You're my wife, I love you, and we'll figure this out. Okay?"

She nodded, wiping the tears. "I love you."

Danny pulls Linda into a hug, letting her cry. Things were no where near resolved, but she was glad he was so understanding and willing to work through it.


End file.
